


All I want for Christmas

by reetsu



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: Shun every year on Christmas wished for the same thing. To see his brother again.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	All I want for Christmas

With June's help, Shun was able to keep track of the days and the passage of time during his years training on Andromeda Island. It was thanks to that that he was able to tell when it was his birthday, June's birthday and Ikki's birthday. 

Everyday on Andromeda Island was the exact same, but on the day of their birthdays, June and Shun would sneak away and find something fun to do, even if there wasn't anything actually fun to do in a place like that. Despite that, keeping each other company was more than enough and they were happy to do something other than training.

But on Ikki's birthday, Shun celebrated it alone. He would go outside and look at the stars, wondering if Ikki could see them too. He would then whisper "Happy Birthday, niisan" and hurry back to his cabin before the cold of the night freezed him to death. 

There was another day that Shun had managed to never miss. Christmas. 

Shun and Ikki never had a proper Christmas. They never had that happy and joyous holiday that many other children their age had been lucky to have. 

Ikki promised him that once he was able to, he would one day give Shun the Christmas he deserved. Shun just smiled and said that as long as Ikki was with him, he wouldn't ask for anything else. 

Shun every year on Christmas wished for the same thing. To see his brother again. He hoped that, somehow, he would wake up and Ikki would be there. He dreamed about opening the door of his cabin and finding Ikki waiting for him outside. He would open his arms and Shun would run to him, hugging him tight, never letting go of him ever again. 

Sadly, that never happened. But Shun never stopped wishing for it, even if every year he was met with disappointment as he woke up on Christmas' morning and saw that his wish, once again, didn't come true.

Until one year it finally did.

Shun slowly wakes up, letting out a little yawn, and rubs his tired eyes. He feels Ikki's breath tickling the nape of his neck. 

Ikki is sleeping next to him, his strong arms wrapped around him. Shun turns around, careful not to wake him up, and rests his face against Ikki's chest, so close he can feel his heartbeat.

He hears voices outside of his bedroom. It was Seiya and Shiryu, who are heading downstairs to the living room, where the Christmas tree is. After being deprived of it for so long, they would finally get to celebrate Christmas and would even get presents. Saori had made sure of it and even saved a little one for Ikki, even if she didn't know he would be there for it or not.

Shun, as he snuggles closer to Ikki, doesn't really care about the decorations, the food, the snow outside or the presents that he knew Saori had wasted a fortune on. 

All he cares about right now is his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Eufonia. Just wanted to say that I really like your art and your tweets made me ship Shiryu/Seiya even more. 
> 
> When I was told I was going to be your Secret Santa I was happy and I hope that this little fic was able to bring you some joy.


End file.
